1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to soil decontamination and particularly to apparatus for and methods of removing hydrocarbon and other contaminants from contaminated soil. The decontaminated soil may then be returned to the ground from which it was removed without being a potential environmental hazard.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Current efforts in the environmental areas have brought fourth efforts to alleviate and clean up hazardous soil conditions that are likely to present health hazards by leaking potentially cancer causing hydrocarbons into water supplies. Hazardous conditions are caused, for example, by leaks from outdated underground storage tanks of long established gas stations. The remedial work which is typically undertaken is the removal of contaminated soil and replacement of old and rusty gasoline tanks with new tanks. The removal and storage of the contaminated soil in another location does, unfortunately, not alleviate the problem of the existence of the contaminated soil. Efforts have therefore recently been made in providing apparatus for separating hydrocarbons from the soil.